


may this love be the wildest place you run

by TheBizarreHairTrio



Series: Firestorm Week 2020 [2]
Category: The Lobby
Genre: 'ah. running away from your noble life for love obv', Alternate Universe - Royalty, Firestorm Week, Firestorm Week 2020, Not Beta Read, Other, TAKE NOTES GERARD'S DAD, also gerard being engaged to a woman when he is Very Gay is a recipe for disaster, gods they're gay in the most cliche of stories ever, i saw the prompt running and went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBizarreHairTrio/pseuds/TheBizarreHairTrio
Summary: Firestorm Week 2020: Day Two - Running
Relationships: Judas/Gerard (The Lobby)
Series: Firestorm Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	may this love be the wildest place you run

The courtyard is silent, save for the chirping of the crickets, by the time Gerard sneaks out of his rooms, keeping close to the shadows and staying out of sight. He ducks behind the row of hedges, slowly creeping along, nearly jumping out of his skin at the unexpected tap on his shoulder. He whirls on the culprit.

“Judas!” he hisses, taking care to keep his voice down. 

They laugh at him, grinning. “Goodness me,” they say, mocking to their tone. “It seems the lord’s son has snuck out.” They tap their chin thoughtfully. “Would be a shame if someone were to steal him away, hm?” They smirk, offering him a hand, and Gerard can’t even suppress his smile.

“Such a shame,” he agrees, the same mocking lilt to his voice, and he settles his hand in their offered palm. He gasps softly as he’s pulled in, Judas pressing their lips to his, and he smiles, a giddy flip in his stomach as he takes in this scenario, the son of a noble kissing a peasant in courtyard in the dead of night. They part after several moments for breath, Judas’ hand smoothing over his cheek.

“Come,” they whisper, mischief to the edge of their smile, and he’s helpless to deny them. Hand in hand, they dart out of the courtyard, giggling to each other, before they find their way to Judas’ horse. They help him on, his arms wrapping around their waist as the horse sets off, and Gerard laughs, free and loud, as they leave the manor behind in the distance.

* * *

“What’s wrong?” they ask him, the pair of them sat on a branch of a great oak. Their fingertips trace his jawline, tipping his face towards them. “You’ve been distracted all night.”

Gerard grimaces, closing his eyes. When the initial high of sneaking away had worn off, he’d been subdued, even as he returned every single one of their kisses with vigor. He swallows.

“I met my betrothed two days ago,” he confesses softly. His eyes are still closed, his head unable to turn away with their grip on his chin. “My father’s already set a date for the wedding.”

There’s a sharp inhale from Judas, their hand on his jaw sliding down, settling on the exposed skin of his neck. He can’t help but tip his head back, exposing the line of his throat, and they exhale a breathless laugh.

“When,” they ask flatly, other hand securing itself on the small of his back. They crowd him against the trunk of the tree, and Gerard’s breath hitches, his head dropping to rest his forehead on their shoulder.

“Two weeks,” he whispers, shamefaced, and he winces at the bitten off hiss that escapes from their mouth.

Judas doesn’t say anything for the longest time, the weight in Gerard’s stomach growing heavier with each passing moment. “I’m sorry,” he chokes out around a soundless sob, arms wrapping around them to pull them closer. His fingers dig into their shoulder blades. “I’m sorry.”

The hand on his neck drags up, cradles the back of his head, and a kiss is pressed to the top of his dark hair. “What do you want, Gee?” they murmur into his hair. “What do you want me to do?”

He’s shaking in their arms, pressing ever closer. “I want- I want-” he gasps out, unable to form the words he wants to say on his tongue. Another kiss is pressed to his ear.

“Anything you want,” they swear in a whisper. “Tell me what you want.”

Tears prickle in his eyes, lips working around noiseless sobs, stuttered breaths in his throat. “Take me away from here,” he finally whispers, pleading. He pulls back, staring them in the eye, hands cupping their face. “Let’s run away from this,” he begs. “Run away from here, from all this nobility bullshit and the expectations.  _ Please,  _ Judas. Let’s just run.”

They smile at him, soft and sad, tugging one of his hands away from their face to press a kiss to his palm. “As you wish, my love,” they murmur against the skin, before dragging him in for a kiss.

And Gerard feels a swell of love in his heart for this person, this impossible existence who threw pebbles at his window, enticing him to run away with them every night they came, always bringing him back when the fear of his father made him ask to return, and wonders how they felt when he never said yes to running away forever.

_ I’ll stay,  _ he swears internally, fingers curled in their hair.  _ I’ll run away with you for as long as you have me, Judas.  _

**Author's Note:**

> i have too much worldbuilding for this fucking oneshot that i couldn't include for instance:  
> \- gerard's noble dad is your typical homophobic and thinks his son should marry a woman  
> \- judas is for some reason some assassin who's trying to kill gerard's dad and figured they could do that by getting close to his son but oOPS SON'S HOT AND NOW THEY ARE IN LOVE  
> \- gerard may never find the previous tidbit out although he will one day find out that his father was assassinated the day he decided to run away and go "huh. weird coincidence"  
> \- admittedly gerard's betrothed is a very nice girl but gerard's gay. also she's a lesbian and she's secretly glad he went missing because now she can elope with the very dashing knight


End file.
